Rastro de Luna
by ANGELIKL
Summary: John es ahora perseguido por quienes hace unos segundos estaban charlando animadamente con el en el gran Banquete de la familia Holmes. Ahora con el traje desgarrado y con marchas carmesí, corre por el bosque tratando de escapar. Ahora solo pensaba mientras corria por su vida: !No soy un monstruo! !Yo no soy quien lo mato! AU medio victoriano de Sherlock. JOHNLOCK. One-short


Este es un pequeño fic AU que hice. Uhh hace mucho que no escribo por aqui.

 **ESTO ES UN JOHNLOCK.**

Bueno sin preámbulo aquí esta.

 **Rastro de luna...**

Me siento sofocado. Siento como todo mi cuerpo lleno de dolor y adrenalina, a cada paso rápido que voy. Me es pesado resistir, y más por el ostentoso traje con una camisa violeta (ahora desgarrada y con marchas carmesí) que llevo puesto, este traje no era para correr en el bosque . El aire cada vez mas frió me priva en ocasiones de respirar.

-¡Ahí está, búsquenlo!- gritaban tras de mí, mis perseguidores. Tenían antorchas de bravas llamas que encendían lo obscuro del bosque. Los siento cada vez más cercanos a mí. – ¡Atrápenlo! ¡No dejen escapar a esa asesino!-

Mi pierna se atasca con algunas raíces de algún árbol en la obscuridad, tiro con fuerza. Siento miedo de ser descubierto. Y pensar que hace algunas horas había entrado a una hermosa fiesta donde era saludado con cordialidad por mis ahora atacantes. Lo tengo aun tan presente, aun cuando los sucesos aparecieron con tanta rapidez.

-Te ves muy guapo, querido Watson- había dicho el hombre que me había invitado, Sherlock. Mi mejor amigo y colega . El joven con quien compartía varios momentos en el pasado ya que desde jóvenes nos conocíamos y eramos amigos, me había acompañado toda la bella velada. El, con su enorme gracia había vuelto a esa aburrida fiesta de gente de alta clase en una hermosa noche. El era diferente, siempre lo había notado. El hacia ver a las demás personas como aburridas en su comparación, ya que su gran intelecto y carisma extraño lo hacia tan especial.

-Supongo que tu también- había dicho nervioso antes sus palabras, aunque trate de sonar seguro.

\- ¿Supones?- dice con su típica sonrisa. -Eso me ha dado al orgullo-

-No es tan difícil, es demasiado grande-

-Ja ja- había reído con sarcasmo- no empieces con tu sarcasmo Watson.- recuerdo como había empezado la música invitando a la danza de los invitados.- John, ¿me concedes esta pieza?-

-¿Eso no seria raro?-

-No veo que tengas a alguien ademas de a mi. Ademas, Sabemos y ellos saben que no soy lo que llamaríamos normal, y tu tampoco. Lo sabes. Yo lo se. Todos contentos- mostró su mano invitando.

-Si alguien empieza a burlarse de nosotros...-

-Me detengo y lo echo. Tu tranquilo, esta es mi casa.-

Habíamos bailado como nunca antes. Cada detalle de la música, de la orquesta y del ambiente de la hermosa mansión cerca del bosque lo volvía mágico.

-Cada vez estamos más cerca de nuestra libertad, John- mientras me tomaba de la mano para ir al balcón donde todo ocurriría.

-¿Qué sucede Sherlock?- le había preguntado con enorme preocupación.

-Que tengo excelentes noticias- entonces nos habíamos acercado al balcón donde la luna nos acompañaba. –Todo nuestros problemas se están solucionando, si tenemos más suerte toda esta confusión se ira y vivir al otro lado del bosque, donde nadie nos molestara con dudas ni miedos.-

-Es excelente- recuerdo haberle tomado el rostro con mis manos por la emoción sin controlarme . El ambiente cambio. La luna iluminaba la escena. Solo que, como todo, normalmente se acaba. El me miraba con sus hermosos ojos de distintos colores. Y el me miraba de vuelta. Podía sentirle tan cercano. Siempre fuimos amigos muy cercanos pero nunca habíamos llegado a una intimidad así. Mi corazón había latido con tanta fuerza. Pero todo lo bueno siempre se acaba.

-Sherlock, al fin te he encontrado- habíamos escuchado desde la entrada del balcón.

Ahora que estoy atorado tratando de salir de esas raíces en busca de una salida, me lamento de no haber echado a James Moriarty del balcón a tiempo. Como había odiado su simple presencia ahí, como cazador tras su presa. Él siempre había odiado a Sherlock por su gran influencia en la comunidad y por haberse empezado a juntar conmigo en vez que con el.

Como lamento no haber seguido a mis instintos y sacarlo de ahí.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre lo de las tierras- Había dicho el amigo de la familia de mí mejor amigo.

Sherlock había suspirado con cansancio al hombre de ojos negros y de aspecto recto y obscuro. –James, ya lo hemos hablado, no pretendo vender el bosque que está en mi propiedad.

Ese hombre siempre había sido persistente pero había algo tan asqueroso en su mirar que tuve mucho miedo -Pero Sherlock, nuestras familias siempre han sido afiliadas y sabes que siempre buscamos el bien del otro. Imagínate lo que ganaras al vender…-

-No quiero venderla, sabes que esas tierras han sido de mi familia por generaciones y que es parte de nuestra historia-

-Claro, lo entiendo- dijo rápidamente- Sabia que no lo aceptarías pero tenía que intentarlo- había pasado sus dedos por su cabellos obscuros, mientras se ponía el sombrero que había en su brazo.- Bueno, adiós querido amigo.-

Él había dudado. Yo igual. Pero ignoramos ese sentimiento. Él le susurra algo al oído dejándolo con los ojos asustados.

-Adiós querido, espero que tengas una buena…- pero no pudo terminar su frase. Todo había pasado tan rápido.

Recuerdo el cuerpo sangrante de mi amigo, mientras el fugitivo Moriarty salía con anonimato. Él se había sacrificado por mí, de una muerte segura por el cuchillo escondido de nuestro compañero. Él lo sabía. Por eso lo ataco.

-Sherlock, Sherlock- dije asustado mientras le quitaba el cuchillo de su herida. Estaba asustado. No me había molestado en cuidar de que mi traje no se llenara de rojo carmesí. -No puedes morir, no aun no!- Él está quieto, inmóvil en el suelo. -No puedes morir, te quiero muchísimo- Rápidamente, por instinto toco el collar que él me había obsequiado, miro a la luna y volteo a mi amigo, a mi amado a quien nunca había tenido tiempo ni pensamiento de decirle en la cara cuanto lo quería , dándole un beso en los labios de corazón que tantas veces quise besar.

Escuche un grito afuera.

-¡Lo ha matado!- dice un hombre acusador mientras entraba a la escena.

-Yo... yo…- había balbuceado.- Yo no he sido...- Yo no había notado que mis ojos se habían tornado amarillos. Otro gran error.

-Oh Dios, ¡un monstruo!- uno a uno, los demás gritos y reclamos empezaban aumentar. Tornándose ahora en mi situación actual: una persecución donde yo era el blanco.

Volviendo al momento actual, logre zafar mi pie de la raíz, corriendo frenéticamente. Dejo atrás a mis botas y se rasga parte de mi traje , haciéndolo más ligero. Ahora era un poco más rápido y logre tomar más ventaja.

Volteo y veo como los hombre que me seguían se acercaban. Puedo sentir mis poderes que de siempre he tenido y por esta situación los saco a flote. Indico con mis manos a los árboles para que cubran el camino haciendo que mis perseguidores se atrasen. Muevo algunos troncos caído y piedras con la mente antes de salir. Miro la luna para darme algún consuelo.

Empiezo a fatigarme. Mis pies descalzos y heridos fallan haciéndome tropezar. Rápidamente me levanto logrando detectar que algunos hombres habían logrado vencer mi muro de árboles.

-Maldito monstruo ¡aparécete¡- gritaban algunos. Lanzan algunas balas de sus armas de fuego logrando herir superficialmente mi brazo.

Después de correr quedamos en el acantilado, marcando el fin del bosque.

-Estás atrapada, brujo-

-¿Cómo pudiste matar al buen Sr. Holmes?-decían, entre muchas otras cosas horribles.

No había otra escapatoria. La luna me acompañaba, y por estar en el acantilado, la sentía tan cercana. Empecé a lanzares rocas y ramas con mi mente. Ya no me importaba si me creían un monstruo, un brujo o una traidor. Yo sabía la verdad y quería vivir.

Ellos no se veían tan afectados, estaba tan cansado.

Caigo al suelo resignado. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y escucho algunos seguros de pistolas quitarse. Espero con dolor mi final.

Pero nunca paso. Solo escucho gritos asustados y algunas pistolas caídas. Abro los ojos y contemplo un hermoso lobo de pelaje negro que brillaba con la luna plateada. Sus ojos amarillos como los míos me daban paz y tranquilidad y más ahora que me protegía de esos crueles hombres. Ninguno murió pero salieron corriendo como si hubieran visto un fantasma espeluznante.

El lobo me mira de regreso y se acerca a mí. Veo una enorme herida medio cerrada en su costado.

-Sherlock- digo con alegría mientras corro a su encuentro, mientras se transforma de nuevo en hombre con su traje algo rasgado por tratar de alcanzarnos.

-¿Te hirieron?- pregunta El.

-No- nos abrazamos fuertemente mientras miramos la luna. Ahora me siento seguro-Que bueno que mi poder te sirvió para curarte, pero… ¿Ahora qué haremos?, James sabe de nuestros poderes, nuestro secreto, y ahora los demás piensan que te mate y que soy un hechicero-

-Tú no lo eres. No te preocupes- se acerca a mí con dulzura, mientras toca mi rosto - Ademas...- dice mientras besa con dulzura mis labios.- He de decir que eres un romántico- Ambos no reímos - Todo esto se solucionara, te lo prometo. Sigo vivo, eso es un paso. Por el momento volvamos con la manada y haremos una pequeña reunión en la mansión del bosque con los demás del clan. Ahí lo resolvemos con calma ¿correcto?-

-Si- entonces nos soltamos, y alzo la mano sobre la luna.

-¿Una carrera?- dice con una sonrisa ladina.

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías-

Entonces los dos nos transformamos en lobos, corriendo hacia el acantilado con fuerza. Éramos libres. Ya lo demás saldría ganado. Por ahora éramos los dos de nuevo, siguiendo el rastro de la Luna.


End file.
